Discord Vs
by Remolay
Summary: Discord is sent to where he can do no harm to Equestria ever again. A different world. One where he has to fight even more things to gain control. I suck at summaries
1. Discord vs Godzilla

**AN: Sup guys. I realised something while writing this. I like to write for things I know next to nothing about, like X-men, and Godzilla. My actual knowledge of My Little Pony is pretty limited, and I actually watched the entirety of The Return of Harmony to be sure I had Discord right. Before that I had watched only the second half of the second part. I do watch the show occasionally, however, but I still have no clue if I got Twilight and Spike correct. I also honestly do not really care, as the meat of this part story is supposed to be from Discord and Godzilla.**

**By the way, I'm also mixing Tokusatsu universes, which is clear because the other fighters from the next chapters aren't even owned by the same company. Godzilla (Or Gojira as I'm calling him here) is owned by Toho co., ltd, andD The others to be mentioned later are owned by Toei Co., ltd.**

Discord Vs. Godzilla

"I'm not sure this will work, Spike." Twilight said while staring at the stone Discord. "This is a very strong spell. I don't know if I'll be able to handle it."

"C'mon Twilight, you have to at least try it. You're the best at magic. Besides, no one wants this eyesore around ," Spike responded

"I suppose you're right. After my friends and I are gone, Discord could escape. We need to send him somewhere he can't do any damage. Somewhere that's chaotic enough without him."

Spike turned to a page in a book of worlds. "Here's one!" he exclaimed. "It says that they have insane people making the rules."

Spike handed the book to Twilight, who read the page for herself. "Sounds like he'd fit right in." she said. "Who knows? He might even make it better." She was confident that she would send him to the right place. Her horn started to glow and a portal appeared under the stone Discord. He swiftly fell through, still stone.

"I wonder if that's really what that world is like." Spike said as the portal closed.

"I don't think we want to know, Spike," Twilight responded. "The description was scary enough. Luckily, we don't have to deal with it. I just want to know where in the world Discord ended up."

* * *

With frequent monster attacks occurring all over the nation of Japan, the people of Tokyo thought they had seen everything. No one was prepared for a statue of a Half-Dragon/Half-pony to fall from the sky. The people looked at the statue strangely. It looked like it was in panic. As if it was a being turned to stone, instead of a statue made of it.

The statue began to shake and crack. With the Elements of Harmony in a different world, Discord could be free. He burst from the statue, presenting himself to the people below him. "Hello there squishy bipeds!" he said, the people stared confused. He flew in front of one of the men. "Hello? Biped?" He waved his hand in front of his face. The man looked on in mild terror. He flew back out to talk to everyone. "I get it, you're all stunned by my glory. Well allow me to introduce myself. My name is Discord, Master of Chaos and all of that jazz," he continued without noticing a large being behind him. "Especially jazz. That stuff is the most chaotic music I've heard."

"Gojira!" one of the people in the crowd yelled as everyone started running.

"No, Not Gojira," Discord responded. "My name is Discord. Say it with me now. Disc-" He was cut off by a large lizard roaring and smacking him. He crashed through a large building and flew right back along the thing. "You must be that 'Gojira' thing they yelled about." he said, floating on his back. "Well, I'm Discord, lord of chaos. I'm here to do my job, but I see you're doing a pretty good job here." He flew in front of Gojira's face. "Here's the deal. You've got incredible strength, I've got even incredibler wits. We can team up, and we can take over both this world and Equestria!"

Gojira stopped in his tracks for a second, appearing to be in thought, discord floated and watched with a smug look on his face. Gojira's spines began to glow blue. "Um, is that a yes?" Discord asked. Gojira fired an atomic blast at Discord in response, who swerved to dodge it.

"Okay, no more mister nice Draconequus." Discord said as he went to stare the beast in the eyes. "Let's see what happens when I... When I..." he couldn't think of anything. Gojira already cause a lot of chaos and his mind didn't exist in the traditional sense. He was genius and unreasonable, just like Discord. Plus when Discord looked inside of him he saw not one brain, but two. He couldn't figure out how to target him. Gojira was like this world's Discord, only nowhere near as elegant. Anything he could have done would only cause much less chaos. But that thing attacked Discord. NO ONE attacks Discord. He needed to be destroyed.

He flew up to one of the fleeing men and scooped him up. "Okay local, I hate to admit this but I need help. I need to get rid of that 'Gojira' guy. What do?" he asked, getting more frustrated. The man said something in a language he didn't understand. Discord screamed as he changed the world into a "Dub" mode. "Big lizard thing needs to be dead, or on my side," Discord was starting to wonder why he was bothering. "What do I do!"

"Godzilla?" he responded. "I don't thi-"

"Wait! Stop right there! I thought he was called 'Gojira'."

"Yes, that is what I said."

Discord sighed. "This is starting to give me a huge a headache, and normally I'm the headache. How in the name of all that is unholy do I get rid of him!"

"No one knows. He's died several times and he keeps coming back."

"That's not even possible for me and I'm godlike." Discord thought for a moment. "I've got it!" he yelled, throwing the man to the ground. The man bounced like a rubber ball. "Everyone, this is going to feel extremely weird!" Discord announced to the panicked people through a random megaphone. "But don't worry, that's perfectly normal."

Discord turned the entire world upside down, including the pull of gravity, except for Gojira/Godzilla/Whatever he was actually called. Let's just keep calling him Gojira for consistencies sake. Gojira started to fall and grabbed on to one of the buildings. He started firing off everything he had at Discord. Discord weaved through each attack and flew straight up to Gojira's face.

"You know, it may not be too late to reconsider my offer," Discord said. "Or maybe it is. It's a surprise." Gojira responded by hitting Discord with a nuclear ray, sending him back by several miles. Discord landed on the ground and did the ticked off walk up to the building Gojira was hanging onto. He pulled a giant ax out of nowhere and started chopping. "No. One. Can. Scorch. My. Beautiful. Face!" he shouted with each swing of the ax. The chops on the building worked just like chops of a tree. On the final swing he shouted "Timber!" and Gojira and the building fell into space, where Gojira presumably suffocated, along with anyone who was still in that building.

Discord turned the world back to normal while he started to think how he'd change the world with Gojira gone. _Maybe I could start small to wind them down._ He thought. _The occasional land fish, and … Ooh, Grizzly Gummi Bears. There's a fun one._To his surprise, everyone left in Tokyo walked up to him and started applauding. They were cheering for Discord.

"Finally, I'm getting the respect I deserve!" he cheered. His face turned dark quickly "I don't think I like it that much, could you start screaming and running away again? Here's some incentive." Discord started to warp reality to his will. Buildings got twisted into many unnatural shapes. A whole block was turned into a giant chess set. He got a large smile on his face as everyone tried to run again when suddenly...

"Dol Laser!"

A laser beam blast hit Discord's back and knocked him forward. He turned around to see a giant mechanical dragon with a silver machine like man on top. He looked at them with annoyance.

"Can't I warp reality in peace anymore!" Discord yelled. "What the heck is a Dol Laser! Why are you so shiny!" He seemed to roar at the man and his dragon. He got right in the shiny silver man's face. "And most of all, Who the heck are you!

The silver man struck a pose and responded, "Space Sheriff, Gavan!"

Next time on Discord Vs!

Half Birdian/Half Human Retsu Ichijouji, also known as Space Sheriff Gavan, is in space in his Dolgrian ship when he witnesses Godzilla falling through the air upside down. This is obviously not a natural event. He comes down to earth to see a Draconequus causing terror in the silliest way possible. Who will win this battle for the Earth, Retsu and his Electronic Starbeast Dol, or Discord and his Chaotic Draconequus self.

Electroplate Yourself, Space Sheriff Gavan.

Discord Vs. Uchu Keiji Gavan.

We hope you enjoy it.


	2. Discord vs Uchu Keiji Gavan

**AN: I hate pitting lovers against each other. I hate pitting lovers against each other. I hate pitting lovers against each other (Ad Infinitum)**

**Discord Vs. Uchu Keiji Gavan**

Last time on on Discord Vs. stuff happened things happened that you can go back and read if you haven't already.

Space Sheriff Gavan, flying in his ship Dolgiran within Earths orbit, witnessed a very peculiar event. A giant lizard beast flying through the air as if it were falling up, along with a building that looked as if it were chopped down like a tree. Clearly there was something not right. He went straight to the planet's surface to investigate.

His investigation did not take long. The cause was obvious. A large weird dragon thing was changing reality like he was a smart-alek with a picture in Photoshop.

(Scene transition because it won't let me do that for some reason)

Discord was laughing like a mad man as he changed the world around him and you know this part already. Fast forward.

"Listen, 'Space Sheriff', I don't have time for this." Discord said, a bit upset that his rampage of insanity was interrupted again. "Name's Discord, and if you cant tell from that, this mess is kind of my job. I don't get to come out and have fun very often, and every time I do someone tries to put me in a statue. Let me have this, please."

"I can't do that," Gavan responded. "Protecting Earth is my duty." He attacked Discord with the Starbeast Dol's tail. Discord caught it right before impact.

"I figured you would say that," Discord said before shot-putting Gavan and Dol away.

The next thing that he knew Gavan was back in the Dolgiran, brought back up by his wife, Mimi. Dol wasn't found.

"It shouldn't have even gone missing" Gavan said. "It's supposed to return here."

"What if it was destroyed before it got here?" Mimi asked. It wasn't a bad idea, but Gavan was pretty sure that Discord only threw it, never destroyed it. Gavan got up and almost immediately tripped on something.

Gavan picked up the object, and noticed that it looked like a child's toy of a Dragon. "That jerk!" he exclaimed. "He turned my most powerful weapon into a toy!"

"Please tell me if there's some way I can help," Mimi said, knowing darn well that there was.

"Could you please disguise yourself and look for a weak point on him?" Gavan responded. "I probably won't be able to get close enough, and I doubt he'd do anything to a simple bird."

"Okay," Mimi responded. It was just like fighting the Makuu. "Laser Vision!" she yelled and changed into a bird. She and Gavan left their ship, her going to take a closer look.

Mimi flew around Discord carefully so to not be suspected. She surveyed him closely, looking for a weakness. Discord sensed a disturbance in the force. As if a billion tiny voices cried out and then were sudde- wait no. Someone was watching him. He spotted the bird formed Mimi and tried to catch her. She evaded him for as long as she could, but eventually he caught her with his big lion paw.

"A shape shifter?" he said, feigning interest. "Working for that Gavan guy, I assume. What are you, his wife?" Discord turned Mimi back to her humanoid form.

"How did you know?" Mimi asked, terrified.

"Well it isn't hard to tell a shape shifter when it's the only bird that wasn't fleeing in terror," He responded, as if it were completely obvious. "The only reason you wouldn't be flying away is if you were trying to find a weakness. " Discord's expression turned to an incredibly angry one. "and let me tell you, I do not have one!"

His expression immediately went back to bored. "As for you being Gavan's wife, It was a wild guess." He changed to a conversational tone. "So, how long have you two been married?" he asked.

"26 years," Mimi answered. There couldn't be any harm in telling him, right?

"26? Now there's a marriage that's stood the test of time," Discord said. "Although I don't see how you could fall in love with this man. He's been using you for years."

"Using?"

"He's been sending you on dangerous missions for years, has he not?"

"I've been helping him because I wanted to, from the first day we were on earth!"

"That doesn't mean that's not all he wanted from you."

"Gavan loves me!" Mimi was getting really mad at Discord

"Please, you don't know him really." Discord pulled up a video of Gavan with another woman. "What if I told you his heart really belongs to a human woman?"

Mimi was shocked at this sight. "How? Why? We've been together so long..."

Discord's corruption began. He looked Mimi in the eyes. "He never really loved you, he was never loyal. What reason do you have to be?"

All of the color faded from Mimi, leaving everything but her clothing as gray as and old film. "Laser vision," she said, turning into a bird as colorless as her humanoid form and flying off to find Gavan.

"Well, that should be the last I see of them," Discord said to himself. "Now where was I? Oh yeah, utter chaos!"

Mimi found Gavan not far from where they landed. She turned back into her humanoid form. "Mimi," Gavan said. "Did you find anything?"

"I don't see why I should tell you," she responded. "It's not like you've told me anything."

"What are you talking about? I tell you everything?" Gavan was clearly confused by Mimi's response.

"That's a lie!" She's yelled. "Everything you've ever said is a lie!"

"Mimi," Gavan said as his eyes started to water. "You know I would never lie to you. I love you." He knew something was wrong. He couldn't tell what. Why was she acting like this.

"You lie!" she continued to yell. "Even after I've seen the truth. After I've seen her. You still lie to me!" She started to attack Gavan, who carefully dodged everything.

"I can't hurt you Mimi." he said, still dodging. "Please listen to me. I have no clue what you're talking about! Discord must have changed you!"

"He showed me the truth! He showed me the human you've been cheating with!"

Gavan grabbed Mimi's hand at her next attack. He was clearly crying. "Mimi. I wouldn't ever cheat on you. Not with a human, not with anyone." He put his arms around Mimi and transported them back to Dolgiran.

"I'm sorry," Gavan said holding Mimi tight. "Discord did this to you. I can't forgive him. I have to keep you in here for now. I'm sorry."

Discord was lying back on a hammock made of fireflies, his work complete. The entire world was bent to his will, just as it should have been. Just perfect. Suddenly he heard a voice yelling his name.

"Discord!"

"Oh who is it now," he scowled at the human form below him. "What do you want, Space Sheriff."

"I don't know what you did to Mimi... But I can't forgive you!"

"Please, " Discord laughed at Gavan. "You can't even hurt me."

Gavan put his fist to his chest and yelled "Electroplate!", crossed his arms, put his left arm to the sky, and finally spread his arms out. He changed into the silver cybernetic like warrior he was before.

"Space Sheriff, Gavan!"

It only takes Gavan a twentieth of a second to transform, so let's look at the Electroplating process again. He does the pose and yell stated above, sending a signal to the star ship Dolgiran. "Roger, transmitting suit," the ship's computer says as it begins transporting the suit in many tiny particles that reform on Gavan's body.

Discord sighed. "Fine," he said. "I'll humor you and give you a 'fair' fight." He brought himself down to Gavan's size and donned a karate outfit. "But I must warn you, I have black belt in making things up as I go along."

Gavan threw the first punch, hitting Discord right in the head. Discord shrugged it off, commenting that it maybe kind of tickled and swiped Gavan away.

"Laser Z Beam!" Gavan yelled As he pointed at Discord. A laser fired from his hand at Discord.

"Hadouken!" Discord yelled, firing a wave of his own that swallowed the Laser Z Beam "Come on, Space Sheriff, you have to do much better than that.

Gavan took out his sword. "That's more like it," Discord said, pulling out a katana from no where.

"Laser Blade!"

"Wait, laser what?" Gavan cut straight through Discord's katana as he spoke. "Well this is wonderful. Do you know how much effort it takes to get one of those?"

"Gavan Dynamic!" Gavan yelled, slicing Discord.

"No no no! How could this happen!" Discord yelled as he started to split in half. Then he immediately reconnected his severed self and started laughing. When he finally calmed down he said, "Let me let you in on a secret. There's only one way to defeat me. You don't have it. I'm pretty sure it only exists in Equestria."

Gavan was stunned. He was certain that would work. "What are you?" he asked.

"Draconequus. Half dragon, half pony," he responded. "Oh and by the way..." He returned to his normal size , reached up, and crushed half of Gavan's ship. "I watched the transformation replay."

Gavan suit fell off of him, returning him to human form as the remains of the Dolgiran crashed to the ground. He ran towards the crash site, worried about Mimi. He got there in time to witness Mimi come out unscathed.

"Now you try to kill me!" she yelled. Clearly Discord's effects hadn't worn off in any way. Mimi went back to attacking Gavan. She wouldn't have it that Discord was the liar. Discord filled her with hate and all Gavan could do was dodge.

"Now that that's over," Discord said to the corrupted people below him. "Who wants to see pigs fly?"

**To be continued**

NEEEEEXT TIME! Final Episode!

"Isn't it obvious that you can't kill me by now!"

"We've killed unkillable people before"

"Please, 100 bucks says you can't even hurt me."

**Discord Vs. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger.**

"I'm going to regret asking who you are, aren't I?"

**Deleted scene:**

Discord was growing tired. "I have a question," he said to Gavan. "You're from another planet. Why do you care for these things so much?"

"My mother was a human. I'm half human," Gavan responded. "I care for them because I'm one of them."

"So?" Discord said. "I'm half pony, and I despise them."

**I wanted to do this exchange from the beginning, but as I went along there was no real place to put it. So here it is now, because I really did want to use it. **


	3. Discord vs Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger

**AN: Never before have comments on a story changed it so much. In the beginning, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger was the only plan. Now keep your eyes out for special guest stars.**

**To all Godzilla fans still reading after the first chapter, thank you and I swear I'll watch more films that Godzilla Vs. Mothra. Sorry if this ending is disapointing. I did my best.**

Another Zangyack outpost was destroyed. The pirate squadron, Gokaiger, left the now liberated planet to return to how it was before. Their goal of destroying all of the remnants of Zangyack was one step closer to completion. The GokaiGalleon flew through space, it's crew calm after another difficult battle. Everyone was just lounging around, their robot bird, Navi, perched on Captain Marvelous' chair. It was smooth sailing, when suddenly it seemed that something had crashed into the ship. Everyone was shaken about and Navi fell off of his perch and hit his head on the floor.

"In Tokyo, a gorilla and whale..." Navi said in a disoriented voice. It turned to a normal, if somewhat annoying, voice as he continued with "That's it!"

The entire crew started to get up. "What the heck was that?" Asked Captain Marvelous, GokaiRed, pretty annoyed by the whole situation

"A treasure navigate!" Navi responded.

"But why?" Asked Ahim, GokaiPink. "Didn't we already get the Greatest Treasure in the Universe?"

"Maybe there's an even greater treasure," Luka, GokaiYellow, said

"That can't be," Don, GokaiGreen, said. "It was the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. There is no greater that the greatest."

"Bird," Captain Marvelous said to Navi, "What's going on here."

"Dunno," Navi replied. "When I say 'That's it!' that's really it."

"What Super Sentai had a Gorilla and a Whale?" asked Joe, GokaiBlue.

Gai, the resident Sentai expert and GokaiSilver, thought for a moment. "I don't think any of them did. Go-Onger had a Whale Engine, but no Gorilla." He finally said. "I don't think any of them were in Tokyo either."

Marvelous grabbed Navi by the head. "Another useless prediction then." he said and threw the bird to the floor. "Regardless of what it means, we need to set a course for earth!"

While the Gokaigers set their course, completely distracted from what the heck hit them out there, a large lizard floated by. A yellow light came out of him and went into the GokaiGalleon. 5 keys shaped like this strange beast appeared in a treasure box that had gotten dusty from disuse.

On a quest for an adventure and romance

They rebel against the Space Empire Zangyack.

These people proudly bear the pirate name, Their name is...

**Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger!**

**Episode Final, Discord vs. Gokaiger.**

The GokaiGalleon came within orbit of a strange planet that didn't look much like Earth at all. The continents were in the right places, but nothing else was correct. The seas were a sickening shade of green, the ice caps were a chess board complete with pieces, and Australia was a steak dinner, just to name a few differences. The computers indicated that it really was Earth, so they headed for Tokyo, Japan.

They couldn't actually find it.

Nothing was correct. They wouldn't be able to find Tokyo, let alone something having to do with a Gorilla or Whale. The Gokaigers finally just stopped in a random area and came out to ask for directions. They came out in the open and Gai pulled out their red megaphone.

"Hey guys!" He yelled while waving one of his arms "Remember us! The space pirates! We're ba-"

Captain Marvelous snatched the megaphone from Gai's hand mid word. "We're Pirate Squadron Gokaiger," He said while Gai tried to get the Megaphone back. "Can any of you tell us where we can find Tokyo?"

No one answered. It was as if they were all hypnotized into doing rather strange things. No one even heard him. Well... Almost no one.

Discord was relaxing is a hammock made of bananas when he heard a voice where there shouldn't have been one. He got up from his hammock quickly, annoyed at the thought that there was someone ELSE trying to ruin his fun. The voice was coming from within the city. A red boat had appeared in the air above Tokyo. _Nice,_ he thought. _Wish I had thought of it._ He flew under the vision of the Pirate Squadron and popped up a few seconds after Captain Marvelous finished asking his question.

"Well it was here," He answered. The entire team except Marvelous jumped back at his appearance. "It's new name is 'Discordopolis', for the record. Now let's get this over with. You've told me who the heck you are, and I the heck am a Draconequs. You can probably guess my name is Discord. I took over the world. I already took down a big lizard and a Space Sheriff standing in my way."

"No! I won't accept it!" Gai yelled at him. "No Super Sentai would let it happen!" He pulled out his GokaiCellular and Ranger Key. "We'll have to stop you ourselves!" The rest of the team took out their Mobirates'.

Discord was confused, "I don't know what the heck a Super Sentai is, but isn't it obvious that you can't kill me by now!"

"We've killed the unkillable before, It's not as difficult as it sounds," Joe said completely seriously.

"Please," Discord said and laughed. "100 bucks says you can't even hurt me. There's only one way to defeat me, and as far as I know it doesn't exist here."

"Listen, we're pirates," Marvelous said, ready to go. "If something stands in our way, we destroy it!"

The entire team inserted their Ranger Keys into their phones and yelled, "Gokai Change!"

GoooooooooKAIGER!

3 X's and a V created the suits on all of the Gokaigers except Gai, who used an X,V,and an I. They did their role call with their respective poses.

"GokaiRed"

"GokaiBlue"

"GokaiYellow"

"GokaiGreen"

"GokaiPink"

"Goooookai... SILVER!"

"Pirate Squadron, Gokaiger!"

Discord yawned. "That's cute," He said. "But you look silly with the whole multicolor suits there. Call me when there's a real threat against me."

Several sets of yellow lights flew to the GokaiGalleon while Discord and the Gokaigers watched. Some had 6, a couple had 7, some 5, one had 3, and one of even 10. Gai watched the light and knew what it was. He decided to test it to be sure. He called for the key of TimeFire, which came out of his belt.

"Guys! Guys!" He screamed with excitement. "We have the Ranger Keys back!"

"What?" The entire team said.

"We gave everyone back their Ranger Keys," Ahim said. "How did we get them back."

"Who cares!" Gai exclaimed. "It means we can do this!" He placed the TimeFire key into his GokaiCellular and pressed the TimeFire button 3 times. "I call upon the grand power of Timeranger! GoZyuDrill!"

Launching! GoZyuDrill!

The GoZyuDrill came out of a portal from the future and Gai jumped inside. "And now for Zyuranger's grand power," He said while bringing out the DragonRanger key and putting it in GoZyuDrill's control.

GoZyuRex!

GoZyuDrill changed into a robotic Tyrannosaurs Rex. Discord looked up at it and yawned again. "Didn't I already defeat that thing?"

The rest of the Gokaigers looked on with amazement that they could you powers again. They Went back to the GokaiGalleon and brought out their GokaiMachines and started to combine.

"Pirate Combination!" They all yelled as the machines formed a giant humanoid robot. "Complete, Gokai-oh!"

"And finally," Gai said as he pulled out his AbareKiller key and inserted it into his controls. "The grand power of Abarenger! GoZyuJin!"

GoZyuJin!

The GoZyuRex reformed once again in a humanoid fighting robot. Discord looked at both of the mechs in front of him. "You know what, fine," He said as he got up to face them. "I'll give you a free shot. I'm a target. Try it."

The Gokai-oh stabbed Discord with a sword and the GoZyuJin did the same with his drill. They pulled back and Discord fell on the ground in pain. "Oh my OW! Why does this hurt so badly!" He yelled so loudly it could be heard across the world. He then realized what just happened. Six friends. Working together to save the earth. These people had this universe's Elements of Harmony. He got up and spoke quickly. "Excuse me a moment, I have a thing to attend to." He than started to fly away.

Marvelous laughed and said, "Let's make this really showy!"

The 5 inside the GokaiOh used the MagiRanger keys. "Ranger key, Set!" They yelled as they put them inside of their controls. A Dragon popped out of the GokaiOh. "Complete, MagiGokai-oh!" The Dragon then popped out of the Gokai-oh and flew around Discord holding him in a magic circle as the Gokaiger's yelled "Gokai MagiBind!"

Discord struggled as 5 lights suddenly came out of the 5's belts. They grabbed the lights, which turned out to be strangle lizard shaped keys.

"These don't look like Ranger Keys," Don said. "So what are they?"

"Who cares," Marvelous answered. "Obviously we're supposed to use them."

They used the Lizard shaped key, again yelling "Ranger Key, Set!" A roar came from the sky. Everyone around was confused but Discord, who recognized the sound from his first day in this universe. The roar sounded again as from the sky descended Gojira. He landed right on top of the bound Discord and started stomping on him repeatedly. A few atomic blasts were fired in his face for good measure. After several minutes of this Gojira started to walk away, came back and picked Discord up, hit him with another atomic blast, threw him back on the ground, and walked into the green sea. The Gokaigers watched this spectacle in complete confusion.

Discord was reluctant to get back up. This was the opposite of what he thought would happen, so clearly if he got back up he'd regret it. When he got up, sure enough, something weird was going on. GoZyuJin and Gokai-oh were putting a large cartridge into a giant car. The three objects than combined into one large machine. "Complete, Ultimate Gokai-Oh!" The 6 yelled. "Ultimate Gokai Burst!" The left fist of the Ultimate Gokai-oh fired towards Discord. Discord went flying and landed elsewhere in his changed world, not quite dead.

The Gokaigers started to celebrate their victory, but then noticed that nothing was changing back. They changed back to their normal forms and met up in the Galleon and tried to figure out how to change it back.

Meanwhile, in what still can only be described as "Elsewhere", Discord was regaining consciousness. "I'm still alive?" He said with surprise. "I'm still alive! Oh yes I am still alive!" He started to cheer that this was still his world when suddenly he heard a robotic voice

3

2

1

"Transform!" A young man yelled. Music played has he transformed into yet another weird costumed hero. "Uchu KITA!" he yelled while thrusting his arms in the air.

Discord looked at this new person, he was so out of it he couldn't even laugh at his rocket shaped head. "I'm going to regret asking you who you are, aren't I?" He asked, knowing he was right.

"Kamen Rider Fourze!" The new person yelled. "Let's do this man to man!" He pointed at Discord and got out a strange switch. Before he did whatever it was he was going to do, a ringing sounded. He stopped and pressed a switch on his belt.

Radar on

A radar appeared on his arm, He looked at it and started talking to a man elsewhere. "Kisaragi," this man said. "I don't know what this guy is, but he is not a Zodiarts."

"I know that, Kengo," Fourze said. "I was just going to use Cosmic. He looks to be weakened enough already." He then turned off the Radar.

"Alright, time for another question I'm going to regret," Discord said. "Why are you normal?"

"I was on the moon when I noticed something was wrong," Fourze answered. It was weird, but true.

" But that- You know what? Never mind. I suppose that makes as much sense of anything," Discord said. "Look, can you please leave me alone? I've had a rough day."

"You've changed my friends into something they're not!" Fourze exclaimed. Oh great, more friendship stuff. "I have to change them back!" He took one switch out of his belt, and replaced it with this "Cosmic" switch

Cosmic!

He opened it and pushed down.

Cosmic on

Fourze's look changed to a very blue form with what appeared to be a periodic table on his chest. In his hand appeared a large shuttle shaped sword. He took out the cosmic switch, put in in the sword, and pulled a lever on his belt.

Cosmic! Limit break!

He rammed into Discord, who was pretty much in shock at this point, and transported them both to the vacuum of space. Fourze opened his sword to make it actually more sword like, shouted "Rider Great Galaxy Finish!" and slashed Discord. Discord screamed in agony as he once again turned to stone, now stuck in earths orbit. He would land much later in the sea.

Down on Earth all of Discords effects started to fade. The people were acting as normal, Mimi was no longer trying to kill Gavan, and the Ice caps were no longer playing chess with each other. The Gokaigers never actually found out why the world had changed back to normal, but all pretty much agreed that whatever did it was a friend.

The Gokaiger's prepared to go back to their mission of destroying the rest of Zangyack, starting with once again returning the ranger keys. But what of the Gojira keys? Well, they're only purpose was to bring Gojira back to earth to stomp the heck out of Discord. He didn't really need them. Still they couldn't help but wonder, what would happen if they used those keys.

Captain Marvelous stuck on of the Gojira keys into his Mobirates, yelling "GokaiChange!" as he would any other key...

GoooooJIRA

The mobirates made the sound but nothing happened. Maybe if they had known about the keys before using them in Gokai-Oh they'd be able to transform into him, but it looked like keys really only had that one use. Marvelous took the five keys and threw them into the Ocean for the great lizard to find.

There was only one thing that was still a mystery. "Hey, Marvelous," Gai said. "We never did find that whole Gorilla and Whale thing we were supposed to look for."

Marvelous jolted up at this realization. "What!" He yelled out in frustration. "We went through all that and just forgot why we were here!"

"No, you got it," Navi said, perched on Marvelous' chair again. "I think it was that Gojira thing."

"That makes no sense," Don said. "How would we be able to figure that out?"

"Dunno," Navi replied. "Maybe something messed with my Treasure Navigate."

"Ah well," Gai said, putting his hand on Marvelous shoulder, who brushed it off. "At least he got Tokyo right, right?"

Marvelous was enraged that the Treasure Navigate might have been wrong. "Bird," He said, picking Navi up once more. "Never get another prediction wrong, or else!" He threw Navi across the room."

Navi stopped himself before he could hit a wall. He felw in Captain Marvelous' face and said "I can't help it!" Marvelous pushed him out of his face. "And my name isn't Bird. It's Navi." He flew arround and lightly kicked Marvelous in the back of the head.

"You stupid bird," The captain said angrily and chased Navi arround the common area of the GokaiGalleon.

End.

**AN: Holy crap slightly over 6 pages. This is officially the longest thing I've ever written. Hope you enjoyed this. I know I did. To be honest, I never thought I would ever write MLP fanfiction of any kind, but at some point I really wanted to pit Discord against Godzilla and Chapter one started to happen. Then I remembered how short things I write tend to be, and the other two chapters were planned. Fourze and the return of Godzilla were not a part of the original plan, but I'm really glad I brought Godzilla back the way I did. I'm rambling and it's 2 am. I need to go to bed. Thank you and Goodnight.**


End file.
